


This Is Where I Belong

by V_Chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (just a bit), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspirational Speeches, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Letters, Light Angst, POV Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Is The Implied Narrator, YOI Pride Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Chan/pseuds/V_Chan
Summary: Sometimes peace with yourself is the hardest to achieve.But when you do, it's liberating.





	This Is Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryneisaterriblefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/gifts).



> For Pride Week (Day 5)!
> 
> This is a gift to a wonderful friend and beta who helped me come at peace with myself. Thank you so much for listening to my rambling!

Coming at peace with yourself is a bit like magic.

It’s wonderful because at one point you stop asking yourself why you’re like this, you stop searching for some category to belong to. You stop saying “I’m not normal”.

You realize that of course you’re normal.  
You realize that normal does not necessarily mean straight. That love is love, no matter in what form. That liking guys instead of girls is called taste, not weirdness.

That what kind of people you fall in love with is your business, not anyone else’s.

It happens differently for everyone.  
Some don’t need to come at peace with anyone or anything.  
Some achieve peace easily.

Some don’t.

Some were told all their life they’re wrong, they’re weird, they should change.  
Some were told all their life being just themselves is disgusting.  
Some were told all their life they’re monsters.  
For what? Because they like guys, not girls?

I was one of those. Told off. Laughed at. Avoided like plague.  
Hated.

And I came to hate that part of myself that wasn’t “normal”.

Figure skating helped, and it made things worse.  
“Figure skaters are all gay, anyway!”  
“Glitter is for girls!”  
“You’re not a real man!”

And on, and on, and on.  
Again and again.

My walk to peace was long and difficult. It was as if there would be no end to the teasing.

But then one day I was just… there.  
Happy. Uncaring. Smiling wide and genuine because I didn’t care one bit. I didn’t care if people told me I was a freak or wrong or disgusting. I didn’t care.

And it was perfect.

Magical.

Because for the first time in my life, I was normal.  
For the first time in my life, I belonged somewhere.

I was loved by the only person that matters: Yuuri Katsuki.  
My fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it?


End file.
